This proposal requests partial support for the Thirtieth Annual Symposium on Fundamental Cancer Research, to be held March 2, 3, and 4, 1977 on the subject "Cell Differentiation and Neoplasia". The M.D. Anderson Symposium was initiated in 1946 and has been held annually since 1949 to consider various scientific aspects of cancer. This symposium currently attracts from 700 to 1000 persons from the United States and several foreign countries. The papers presented during the symposium are published in a monograph. Each year the Bertner Foundation Award is conferred during this symposium in recognition of outstanding contribution to some facet of cancer research. The 30th Annual Symposium on Fundamental Cancer Research deals with the relationship between cell differentiation and neoplasia. These two phenomena are linked in that the control of gene expression is probably involved in both. The objective of the 30th Annual Symposium on Fundamental Cancer Research is to examine the view of cancer as a disease in cell differentiation. We have chosen a number of systems which will probably yield new and exciting information on the relationship between cell differentiation and neoplasia. Leading researchers will present their observations and techniques used to obtain basic information concerning cell differentiation, regulation of growth, and approaches to human therapy utilizing this information. It is hoped that such a gathering will result in new ideas and sharpened focus on the role of cell differentiation in human cancer.